Blood is thicker
by StarMorrison
Summary: Cara Potter: The younger sister to Harry Potter, Only something about her is different from her famous brother.
1. Chapter 1

Cara carefully took the bowls of food up the stairs. She knocked gently with her elbow, careful not to spill the lukewarm soup contained in the two small bowls she had clasped tightly in her hands. She could hear her uncle downstairs, opening the door to let their guests enter; the masons, as Uncle Vernon had boasted all summer.

Harry's door opened and Cara smiled softly at her brother. The two exchanged silent, knowing looks, and Harry let Cara into his room. The two were meant to remain upstairs all night, silent, while the Dursley's enjoyed their dinner party.

"Cold soup. Great. At least we get dinner tonight." Harry mumbled, taking his bowl. Cara slipped further into the room, moving towards her brother's desk. As she went to set her bowl down, there was a small popping sound from behind her. Cara spun around at the same time her brother did, both staring at Harry's bed. Cara gasped at what she saw, dropping the bowl she still held in her hand to the floor. It hit the ground and cracked, spilling cold soup on the floor at her feet.

Sitting on Harry's bed, wearing a dingy pillowcase was a small elf like creature. He was a pale green color, short in stature with bat like ears and a long nose. He was staring at the siblings with large, glassy orb like eyes. Downstairs had gone silent momentarily after Cara's bowl had hit the ground. Harry, Cara, and even the creature perched on Harry's bed all held their breath, waiting to see if the voices would pick back up on the floor below.

When Mr. Dursley's unmistakable voice boomed out through the silence, continuing with whatever conversation they were having, Cara felt herself let out the breath she had been holding. Both Harry and Cara were still standing in shocked silence though, eyes on the creature before them. The elf fidgeted with the bottom of his pillowcase, staring at the brother and sister as well.

"Who-" Harry began, glancing at his younger sister before continuing on. "Who are you?"

Car was more interested in _what_ the creature was, but settled for her brother's question instead. The two kept their eyes on the small creature, waiting for an answer. He fidgeted once more before opening his mouth.

"Dobby the house elf, Sir." The creature squeaked. He slipped off the bed then, bowing to the two so low the tip of his pointed nose touched the floor.

"Pardon, but-" Harry cleared his throat, clearly trying to work out how to ask his question without offending the house elf. "Why are you here?" He finally settled on.

Dobby's large, round eyes darted between the two. He seemed to be mentally fighting with himself over whether or not to speak, or maybe what to say. Cara scanned her emerald eyes over the small creature. She could see a number of bandages, old and new. The pillowcase it wore was torn in multiple places, with a multitude of stains dotting it's worn surface.

"Dobby has come to warn Harry potter." Dobby squeaked finally. "There is a plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School this year."

Cara felt her heart sink. Harry had told her about the pervious year at Hogwarts. She was already worried the school was dangerous, and now a house elf was claiming to know of a plot? It didn't sit well with the younger Potter sibling.

What kind of plot?" Harry asked, scanning his eyes over the little elf. "Who's plotting these things?"

Dobby's eyes widened. He started fidgeting more then ever as he looked away from Harry, refusing to make eye contact.

"Dobby can't say sir." Dobby squeaked out. "Dobby wishes he could, but he'll already have to punish himself for saying this much."

"Why-?" Harry began, but cut himself off. Cara frowned. She had thought that maybe the house elf was a little klutzy, and maybe that would explain all the injuries. If he had to punish himself though, and just for speaking?

"Why would you come here to warn Harry of something if you can't even tell him what it is? Why put yourself in the kind of position that would require you to punish yourself?" Cara asked, her tone soft as she questioned the creature.

"Dobby wants to make sure that Harry Potter is safe." Dobby looked away. "Dobby has heard of Harry potter's greatness and wants to help protect that."

"Can you give me a hint?" Harry sighed, hoping for some sort of help in figuring this out.

"A dark wizard sir. A most foul-" Dobby's eyes bulged as he nearly finished the sentence. He jumped from Harry's bed and grabbed the lamp closest to him, smacking himself over the head repeatedly, crying out fairly loudly in pain.

Harry practically flew at the small creature, trying to grab the lamp. Cara jumped off the desk and pressed her ear to the door. She could silence fall over the people downstairs.

"Harry!" Cara whispered. In the room downstairs she could her uncle chuckle loudly as he scooted his chair away from the dining table, excusing himself with a hearty laugh and an explanation of "Dudley must have left his TV on, the little tyke."

"Uncle Vernon is coming!" Cara hissed under her breath, her eyes wide with fear.

Harry managed to get the lamp back from Dobby before he grabbed the elf by the pillowcase and shoved him as gently as he could into the closet. He then leaned against the door to keep it shut while Cara quickly made her way to Harry's bed and sat down just in time for the door to burst open.

Vernon Dursley stood in the doorway, his beady eyes darting between brother and sister as his face took on the coloring of a large eggplant. Had she not been so terrified of the man, Cara may have even gotten a kick out of his appearance. He looked like a large, mustached vegetable, crammed into a much too small formal suit that appeared ready to break open at any moment. It was truly comical were it not for the circumstance.

"What the hell is going on in here?" The man whispered vehemently. "You just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke!"

"Sorry uncle Vernon." Cara and Harry both said together.

"It's my fault. I tripped and fell." Cara explained, hoping that would get them off with a warning.

"Keep it down!" The man hissed. He then straitened himself up and left the room, letting the door fall shut behind him. Harry and Cara didn't move, barely even breathed until they were sure he was back downstairs and apart of the dinner party once more.

When Harry was sure his uncle wasn't going to turn around and march back up the stairs to skin them both, he let Dobby out of the closet. The elf stumbled free, pulling a sock from his ear. He gave it a longing look before placing it back in Harry's hamper.

"This is why we have to leave." Harry muttered in a hushed voice. "We aren't any safer here."

"Harry Potter _is_ safer here though." Dobby insisted, his orb like eyes turned up to look Harry in the face.

"No way!" Harry grumbled bitterly. "They abused Cara worse then ever last year while I was gone. It will only get worse if we stay."

Cara watched her brother talk to the elf. She was stull quite nervous about Hogwarts, but Harry had a point. The Dursley home was not a good place for them to stay.

"Harry is right. We can't stay here." Cara whispered, looking at her hands.

"Then you leave Dobby no choice." The elf snapped his fingers together and Harry's bedroom door opened. The small creature ran from the room and down the stairs. Both Harry and Cara followed Dobby downstairs into the kitchen where they saw Dobby, Their aunt's dessert cake hovering above his head, just out of reach.

The small elf was inching way towards the other room where the party was continuing on, oblivious to what was happening in the kitchen. Harry started walking towards Dobby, hands outstretched to try and grab the cake. Cara circled around the other side of the elf to try and grab the cake as well.

"Promise Dobby that Harry Potter will not return to school this year." Dobby whispered, eyeing Harry. He had one hand raised, his fingers pressed together; ready to snap them in an instant.

"I can't." Harry whispered.

"Then Dobby must do this." He said with a snap of his fingers. The cake began to move again and Dobby faded away from view with a pop and burst of smoke. Harry cursed under his breath and followed the moving dessert, as did Cara.

When the two entered the living room, Cara could see her cousin slowly start to grin. Her aunt's eyes widened and her uncle turned the angry purple color. Harry tried to grab the cake, just as it smashed onto Mrs. Mason's head.

Cara felt her heart stop in her chest. Uncle Vernon was glaring at the two, his fury showing in the vein that protruded from his skull at his temple. Harry moved so he was in front of Cara. Cara knew her brother would protect her with his life. Hell, she'd do the same for him if she had the chance.

"Upstairs." Vernon fumed. He quickly turned his attention to his guests, his demeanor changing visibly.

"Terribly sorry about this. Our nephew is disturbed. He doesn't do well meeting new people. Neither does our niece. They've been a bit off since the deaths of their parents. That's why we kept them upstairs."

Their uncle's excuse seemed as if it would work until the owl flew in through the open window and landed on the couch next to Mrs. Mason. She screamed and jumped out of her seat, flinging her purse at the bird. The owl screeched and Cara watched in horror as her aunt shooed it from the house, back out the window.

Harry and Cara were quickly sent back up the stairs while their aunt and uncle tried to fix the evening as best they could.

The two sat on Harry's bed, awaiting their punishment. Cara looked to the side at Harry, leaning against him. "We're screwed." She whispered, fear clear on her face.

"I know." Harry whispered back. "I know…"

The two sat in silence, waiting for Mr. Dursley to make his way up the stairs. When the tell tale sound of footsteps hit the stairs, Cara cringed and held tightly to her brothers arm.

The door opened. Mr. Dursley was the same, angry purple color he always was when he felt Harry and Cara were in trouble. He threw the letter that had arrived by owl at Harry's feet with a simple command.

"Read it."

Cara watched as her brother bent down and picked up the letter, sliding his finger along the back to open it. He started reading out loud, his face slowly taking on a greenish color. At the same time, their uncle's face was twisting upwards with a sick sense of glee.

"So." He said as Harry finished. "You can't do magic outside of that school or they will kick you out." He grinned wildly. "How interesting."

Cara shrank back as he turned his beady eyes on her. She wanted to disappear into thin air, vanish and be freed of this place, but that didn't seem possible.

"Downstairs!" Her uncle barked at her. "Now."


	2. Chapter 2

A month passed. Harry hadn't left his bedroom for anything other than the bathroom since that night. The following day, Mr. Dursley had put multiple locks on Harry's door, and Bars on his window. Mrs. Dursley had installed a cat flap for her to push meals through. Cara would sit outside his door and talk to him whenever she could. Harry couldn't see his sister, but he knew she was being abused more then ever. He also knew she spent much of her time locked in the cupboard under the stairs.

At that exact moment though, Harry was fast asleep. He had one arm thrown over his face, his blankets tossed to the side. Every now and then he would mumble to himself in his sleep.

Just as midnight was rolling around, Harry was woken by a tapping sound. Harry groaned as he rubbed his eyes reaching for his glasses.

"Cara?" Harry asked, thinking the sound was his little sister at first. He slipped is glassed on, only then noticing the sound was coming from his window, not his door.

"What the…?" Harry blinked a few times, his brain slowly catching up with the rest of him. He stood and went to the window, only then able to identify the three faces staring back at him from the other side of the bars.

In the front seat of a floating Ford Anglia, Harry could see the Weasley twins, Fred and George. In the back seat, leaning out of the open door was Harry's best friend Ron Weasley. Harry opened the window, trying to make sense of the scene before him. Confusing enough was the floating car, but what were the Weasley's doing at Harry's bedroom window?

"Ron?" Harry finally asked.

"We've come to rescue you, mate." Ron grinned. "Looks like we've got here just in time too." He motioned to the bars as he said that, letting Harry know what he meant.

Harry let his eyes wander to the car then, Unable to keep his curiosity to himself anymore.

"How did you make a car float?"

"Our dad charmed it. He's obsessed with muggle stuff." One of the twins answered from the front. "Anyway, Tie this around the bars."

Harry grabbed the robe that was thrown at him then and tied it quickly around the bars at his window.

"Stand back." George whispered, putting the car in drive. Harry watched in silence as the bars were ripped from the wall only to hang from the car. The four of them went silent, Hedwig included. Even she seemed to know how important it was to be quiet in that moment.

After what felt like ages, Harry let out a quick breath. He could still hear his uncle's deep snores down the hall. Everyone else let out the breaths they had been holding as well.

"Alright. Start passing your stuff through." Ron gestured to the car. "Then we can get out of here."

"I can't." Harry sighed. "My uncle locked it all up downstairs. Besides… I can't leave Cara here alone."

"Move over." Fred said then, scooting into the back past his younger brother, and then through the window to stand by Harry. Soon enough, George was by his twin.

"Where downstairs?" George asked as Fred made his way to Harry's bedroom door where he started to pick the lock. Harry watched for a moment before answering.

"The cupboard under the stairs." Harry said. "Cara's there too. They lock her in at night." He sighed to himself. He'd trade her places if he could.

"That's… Not right." Fred frowned. "Anyway, we'll get your stuff and your sister. You start getting everything you can out of this room and pass it to Ron."

"Got it." Harry said. He heard the door click open then and was momentarily impressed until he remembered it was the Weasley twins. Before he could comment, both twins had disappeared out into the hall and down the stairs. Harry then went about his room grabbing his clothes and other things he had managed to keep up there. Before long, Cara stepped into the room, confusion clear on her fairly pale face. Harry gave her a reassuring smile.

"What's going on?" Cara whispered, reaching up to tug on a strand of her red hair. Thanks to the photo album Hagrid had given Harry at the end of the previous school year. Harry could now see just how much like their mother Cara looked. She had the same red hair and emerald colored eyes.

Behind her, The Weasley twins entered Harry's bedroom, each grunting with the weight of Harry's trunk. The two made their way over to the window, where they slid the trunk into the back seat of the car. The rest of Harry's things were already tucked away inside the car, Besides Harry himself, Cara and Hedwig.

"Alright. Let's finish up and get out of here." Fred grunted as he climbed back through the window. George followed his twin and the both of them took their seats once more. Harry waited for them both to be back in the car before he nodded to his sister, gesturing for her to go first. Cara stepped up on the windowsill and hesitantly climbed into the backseat of the car. Ron grabbed her and pulled her all the way in, where she was then directed into the front seat between the twins.

"Alright Harry. Your turn." Ron stated, getting back into position to help his friend through. Harry had one foot on the windowsill when he heard the screech. He had completely forgotten about Hedwig.

Harry spun around quickly to grab the owl's cage, but as he was getting ready to pass her through to Ron, He heard a heart sinking sound from the next room over.

"THAT RUDDY OWL!" Uncle Vernon roared.

Harry began to quickly rush towards the window. He practically threw Hedwig's cage at Ron before hopping up on the sill himself, but by then his uncle had unlocked the bedroom door and was glaring Harry down with a look that Harry was almost sure he may light on fire if he didn't leave quickly.

"HE'S ESCAPING!" Vernon shouted to his wife, who was right behind him. Vernon Dursley then lunged at his nephew with a speed Harry didn't know the man possessed, grabbed Harry's ankle, and tried to tug him back into the room.

Harry tried to kick his ankle free while Ron grabbed him around the waist and tugged. Fred started to drive the car away from the window. Uncle Vernon had to release Harry or risk falling from the window.

Harry climbed all the way into the car and turned to wave at his aunt and uncle. He couldn't help but grin at the looks of anger that crossed his aunt and uncle's faces. Once they were out of sight, he turned to look at his sister.

"Cara… are you ready for your first real taste of freedom?" He asked. Cara beamed back at her brother and nodded. "Yeah." She smiled. On the seat next to Ron, Hedwig hooted at Harry.

"Oh, can we let her out? She's been locked up like this all summer." Harry frowned slightly. Hedwig hooted again and ruffled her feathers.

"Yeah no problem." Ron said. He took the pin from one of his brothers and started picking the padlock. Soon Hedwig was free and had flown out the window to soar behind the car. Harry looked out the back window and watched her, smiling.

"So… Where are we going?" Cara asked. She was looking around, trying to take in what she was seeing. They were flying… but in a car. She wasn't sure she knew how to handle that.

"Home." Fred smirked.

"Obviously." George added with a smile.

. . .

The sun was rising in the sky when Cara and Harry both saw it. A large, fairly lopsided house, most likely help up with Magic. Cara gasped as she saw it, a sound that was followed by the laughs of the twins.

"Welcome to the burrow." Ron said as the car touched down and drove up the driveway. Harry looked out the window, trying to take in the whole building at once. The closer they got to the Burrow, the more Harry was sure it was held up by magic.

"It isn't much." He heard Ron say.

"It's fantastic." Harry smiled.

"How… How does it stay up?" Cara asked softly. "I mean… I'm sorry if that's rude, but it looks like it's going to topple over at any second."

"Never doubt the power of Magic." The twins said together before each took a pause.

"That was corny, George." Fred smirked at his brother.

"You thought of it, Fred." George returned the smirk.

"Alright-" Ron began, turning to face Harry and Cara. "Here's the plan. Mum doesn't… exactly know that we took the car. So we'll sneak in, go upstairs, wait for her to call us for breakfast and then tell her you two just… popped up."

"Brilliant Ron." Fred smirked at his little brother.

"Genius. Couldn't have thought of a better explanation if I tried." George smirked as well. Ron shot the twins each a sharp look.

"Got anything better?"

The twins looked ready to say something but were cut off by a shrill voice coming down the walk way.

"BEDS EMPTY! CAR GONE! NO NOTE!" Mrs. Weasley thundered. "YOU COULD HAVE DIED! COULD HAVE BEEN SEEN!"

Harry looked between Ron and the twins and had to admit, he'd never seen the color drain from his friends faces so quickly. Of course, He couldn't blame them. Despite her fairly small stature, Mrs. Weasley was an intimidating woman.

She was practically toe to toe with Ron when she came to a stop. Harry and Cara both shrunk back slightly. Mrs. Weasley was prepared to shout at her sons some more when she noticed the two extra kids.

"Oh, Hello Harry dear. And…" She turned her gaze on Cara, her tone much softer. "You must be Cara." The woman smiled. "Welcome, Welcome." Her gaze once more turned sharp as she shot each of her sons a look. "Wait till your father hears about this. I want my garden de-gnomed before any of you even think of coming in for breakfast."

"Yes Mum." The three Weasley boys said together, each looking away from their mother.

With that taken care of, Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry and Cara. She smiled at both, her face significantly lightening. "Would you two like to join me in the kitchen?"

"Actually Mrs. Weasley, if you don't mind I think I'll go with them and see what de-Gnoming is." Harry said. He was rather interested in seeing what that was. Mrs. Weasley gave him a nod, turning her attention to Cara. Cara looked a little nervous, but gave a small smile.

"I'll go with you Ma'am…" She said softly.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "No need for such formalities dear." She put a hand on Cara's back. "Come on. We'll make breakfast and have a spot of tea while the boys work in the garden."

The two siblings split ways then, Harry following the Weasley boys, Cara following Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley lead the younger potter into the kitchen.

"You'll have to pardon the mess. 7 kids leave little time for cleaning." Mrs. Weasley laughed softly to herself, reaching for her wand, which was tucked away in her apron. She gave it a flick and the pots in the sink started scrubbing themselves.

"That's okay. I think your house is lovely." Cara smiled, looking around. Sure it was messy, things out of place and some dirt on the floor… But it was homey, comfortable. It felt like a real home, not just a house like the Dursleys place.

"Thank you." The older woman smiled. "Now. How about some tea." She set the kettle on the stove and filled it with water. "What would you like for breakfast?"

Cara shrugged. "I don't know." She wasn't used to being asked that. She was used to being told what to make, and being lucky if she got any.

"Well… We've got sausage, bacon… I can make some pancakes…" Mrs. Weasley listed. "Anything you like dear. Maybe some fresh rolls…"

Cara's eyes were wide as plates as she heard the list. "Uh, that all sounds great." She said softly.

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "You know… You are a bit on the skinny side. Poor thing. You're practically starved aren't you? I'll make it all." She started busying herself around the kitchen, getting everything ready. As she did, Cara glanced out the window and saw the boys spinning around, tossing little potato shaped creatures with arms and legs.

"What are they doing?" She asked. "Are those gnomes?"

Mrs. Weasley glanced up from the counter quick enough to see what Cara meant. "Yes. Those are gnomes. If they don't spin them around they come right back. Course, they come back anyway… I suspect my husband has something to do with that. He's always found the annoying little creatures humorous."

Cara smiled at that. "They are funny looking." She watched out the window, helping Mrs. Weasley when she was asked too. Soon, the breakfast was ready and set on the table.

"Cara, be a dear and go call the boys in." She gestured to the back door. "That way to the garden." She smiled as she finished setting the table.

Cara nodded and slipped outside. She spotted the boys finishing up. "Mrs. Weasley says to come inside. Breakfast is ready." She looked directly at Harry then. "I've never seen so much food." She whispered.

Harry smirked. "Just wait till you get to Hogwarts. The tables are loaded." He whispered back, following his sister into the kitchen. The Weasley boys filed in behind the two and each took a seat. Ron reached for a roll only to have his hand smacked by his mother.

"Guests first Ronald." Mrs. Weasley said with a shake of her finger. Harry and Cara each took a seat and took their share, each only filling their plates a little bit. Mrs. Weasley rested her hands on her hips and smirked, shaking her head slightly.

"No no no." She said. "That's not enough for growing bellies." She piled more on each plate, and then allowed her own sons to take their share. Before long everyone was quietly eating.

Soon, the three remaining Weasley's at the Burrow joined the table. Percy and Ginny, from their rooms, and Mr. Weasley, having just come in from work. The 9 of them ate in silence before Mr. Weasley noticed that 2 of the children didn't have the usual Weasley red hair.

"Who's this then?" He asked, gesturing to Harry and Cara. Harry looked up first and cleared his throat.

"Sorry Sir. Harry Potter. This is my sister Cara."

The man's eyes widened slightly. "Oh. Well hello." He looked at his wife. "When did they get here?" He asked, eyes on his wife.

"Last night." Mrs. Weasley set her fork down. "Your sons…" She shot a look to Ron, Fred and George. "Too your car to Surrey and back." She crossed her arms, then, waiting for the man's reaction.

"Really?" Mr. Weasley asked quite surprised. "How'd it go?" As he asked that a roll flew across the table and hit him in the head. "I mean, that was very wrong boys."

Cara couldn't help but smile. If uncle Vernon had been told the same thing he would have flipped the table out of rage. Mr. Weasley looked like he couldn't be angry if he tried.

Breakfast was soon finished with Mr. Weasley trying to sneak in questions about the trip. Harry was given an extra blanket and told to go upstairs where he could share a room with Ron. Cara was told the same thing, but for the Weasley's daughter, Ginny.

Ginny lead Cara up to her room. "It's small, but cozy." She smiled.

"Better then living under the stairs." Cara shrugged.

"Under what?" Ginny's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really." Cara nodded.

Ginny hugged Cara then. "I'm so sorry for you." She said softly. "I can't imagine that. We may be cramped here, but our parents would never do that to us…"

Cara laughed lightly and returned the hug, albeit a little awkwardly. "It's alright. I do like it here though. Your home is so warm and inviting."

Ginny released Cara and smiled. "Mum must love you." She sat on her bed, offering the spot next to her to Cara.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days passed, and for Cara and Harry, it was the best summer they had ever had. Harry was enjoying being at his friend's house, while Cara was enjoying actually having the chance to make friends. That, and, the Weasley's were wonderful hosts, making sure that at every meal, Cara and Harry ate till they were stuffed. For Cara, it was the first time she felt cared for.

Morning rolled around at the Burrow. Everyone was downstairs around the breakfast table, chatting and eating when there was a heavy thud against the window. Everyone fell silent to see what caused the commotion. Percy got up and opened the window, rolling his eyes.

"It's only Errol." He sighed, taking the letters clasped in the ruffled birds beak. Errol stood then, shook himself out and flew off once more. "He's brought our Hogwarts letters. There is one for Harry as well and…" He flipped through the last two. "Cara's got one too."

Cara's eyes lit up. Harry had been reassuring her all summer that she'd get to go as well, but she hadn't been so sure. She was thrilled to know she had a letter like the others.

Percy passed them all out, taking his seat again. Cara opened her letter and read through it. She would have to ask Harry where he got all of his things.

"This isn't going to be cheap mum." One of the twins said, handing his book list over to his mother.

"We'll manage. We always do." Molly, (as Cara had been instructed to call her) said. "We'll have to go to Diagon alley. Everyone run upstairs and get dressed. Then we'll go."

Everyone left the table. Cara followed Ginny to the room they shared where she dressed in a skirt Ginny had given her and an old shirt that had once been her brothers. Just because Cara was a girl, didn't mean the Dursley's had gone out of their way to get her own clothes. She was given Dudley's hand-me-downs just like Harry. The only thing her aunt had done, was take them in a bit, since Cara was far thinner than her cousin.

"I'm glad you like that skirt. It looks better on you then it did me." Ginny smiled as she changed as well. "Mum could probably hem your shirts up a bit more if you wanted. "

"It's alright." Cara shrugged. "I wont need them much at Hogwarts anyway, right?" Cara didn't mind that her shirts were a bit baggy on her. She'd never paid too much attention to how she looked. She'd had worse things to worry about.

"Anyway. Shall we go downstairs?"

"Yeah." Ginny agreed. "Let's go. Just wait. You're going to love Diagon alley." Ginny told Cara about the shops there as the two joined the others in the living room, by the fireplace.

"How are we going to get there? That old car?" Cara asked, looking around at everyone there. She glanced at Harry who shrugged. It seemed he didn't know how they were getting there either.

"We're going to use the floo dear." Molly smiled. "Here, The boys will show you." She gestured for her sons to all come forward and take a handful of powder from a dish on the mantel. Percy stepped up first, taking a handful before he took his place in the fireplace. Cara's eyes widened as he called out "Diagon alley" Before disappearing in a flash of green flame.

"Simple as that." Molly smiled at Harry and Cara. The twins, and then Ron all went next, each shouting out "Diagon Alley" Before they were swept away by the green fire. Ginny followed, Leaving only Harry, Cara and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry dear, why don't you go first. The boys will be waiting on the other side." Molly smiled. Harry Hesitantly stepped forward and took a handful of the green powder. He stepped into the fireplace and swallowed hard. As he tossed the powder down he called out "Diagonally" And disappeared.

"Oh dear." Molly said. "Cara, when you go through, make sure to enunciate. I'm not sure Harry's gone to the right place, though I can't imagine he's gone too far."

"Will he be okay?" Cara asked.

"Of course. Should be just fine." Molly smiled. "Now, you go on through. Arthur and myself will follow and we'll make sure to find your brother."

Cara nodded and took her own handful of the powder. She stepped into the fireplace and made sure to clearly call out "Diagon alley." She felt herself pulled down, twisting and turning as she quickly moved through what fell like a very strange slide. Before long she slid out onto the floor by the other Weasleys, who were all dusting ash off themselves.

Ginny reached down and helped Cara up. Soon Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed and each waved their wands to clean up themselves and the children. Arthur Weasley kissed his wife on the cheek, claiming he was off to look for Harry. Molly gave him a nod and began to corral everyone towards the bookshop. "Percy dear. Why don't you take the key and go down to our vault. We'll wait in here."

Percy took the key and walked off. Cara wondered where too, but was soon taken into Flourish and Blotts bookshop. She gasped as she took in the sheer amount of books, towering around her in ways she could only assume were helped my magic.

"Wow…" Cara whispered, trying to take it all in.

Molly smirked. "Go ahead and look around dear. This line isn't going anywhere fast." They were in the back of a large line that wound it's way through the shop, coming to an end in front of a wizard signing books with his face on them. Cara smiled and walked off, finding some stairs that she walked up.

From the second floor she could get a better view of the rest of the shop. She was still amazed by all the books. She opened one that she found on a small table. It was filled with amazing creatures Cara had no idea existed. She smiled and moved onto another book.

"Wow…." She whispered.

"Excuse me?" She heard a boys voice say from behind her. She glanced up, only to come face to face with a taller, quite blonde boy. "Did you say something?" The boy asked her, closing a book he held in one hand.

"Oh. Sorry. I did, but I was talking to myself." Cara felt her cheeks warm. She noticed he couldn't be much older then herself. Maybe he was a student as well.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" She asked before she could stop herself. The boy had turned back to the shelves and began running his fingers over the spines of the books. Without turning to face her he nodded.

"I'm a second year." He said simply.

"Oh. My brother is a second year. I'm going to be a first." Cara smiled softly. She stepped up to the bookshelves and started looking over the titles. They were amazingly strange.

"First year eh?" The boy glanced at Cara. "Know what house you want?"

Cara smiled, happy he was open to conversing with her.

"I don't know. My brothers told me a little about them. I guess Gryffindor is probably what I would want."

"Ah… Brother must be a Gryffindor?" The boy asked, turning to face Cara fully. Cara smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. He is. His friends are too." She shrugged. "But I don't know. I'm just happy I get to go."

"Well… Don't let the rumors get to you. Slytherin isn't nearly as bad as the rumors say it is. I can't imagine you've heard good things if your brother is a Gryffindor. There is a bit of a house rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"My brother told me about that. He said that no bad witch or Wizard came from a house other than Slytherin." Cara repeated what she'd been told. The boy rolled his eyes.

"That's just a story." He smirked slightly. "A bad witch or Wizard could come from any house. I wouldn't believe those rumors if I was you. It's just a silly story told to keep up the rivalry."

"Really? My brother and his friends seem pretty sure." Cara shrugged. She didn't know what to think. She had to agree; it didn't make sense that only one house could create a bad witch or wizard, but she also knew Harry wouldn't just make it up.

The boy shrugged. "Well, you can believe what you want. But it seems a bit ridiculous to me." He flashed Cara a smile. She returned the smile and looked back at the books.

"So… Are there any books you'd recommend, as an older student?" She asked.

The boy looked back at the books and shook his head. "No… But what are you interested in?" He asked, facing her again.

"I don't know." Cara frowned softly. "I've never really… had the chance to explore my interests. I guess I don't really know what I like yet. I grew up in a house that was very… against all of this." She gestured around her.

"Ah…" The boy moved down to shelf a few feet away from Cara. He grabbed one of the books and brought it back. "Here, Take a look in here. It's a bit darker, more Macabre. If you like it, then you know you'll find that stuff interesting. If not, then it's a good place to start figuring out what you don't like." He shrugged. "It's one of those genres that easier to tell if it's your thing faster."

Cara took the book and opened it. She flipped through a few pages. It was another creature book, detailing all the knowledge of strange and rather dark creatures. Cara found herself quite fascinated by the contents.

"This is pretty cool." She smiled, settling on a page about something called an Acromantula. "Giant spiders? Creepy…." She smiled though. The boy chuckled.

"There you go. Looks like you are interested in the creepy. So that's one interest down. Now you can work on figuring out the others."

"Thank you." Cara beamed.

The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of coins. "Here. This one is on me." He gave her a few of the silver coins and slipped the rest back in his pocket. "I'll see you around School." He smiled and walked down the stairs then, leaving Cara on her own. She was too shocked to respond as she held the book in one hand, money in the other.

"Wait! I don't…" She was going to ask his name, but he was already gone from view when she had turned around. Cara sighed, but shrugged it off. Maybe she'd find him again when she was at school, and could give him a proper thank you. She made her way back to the Weasley's spotting her brother now with them. They had all gotten their books and were heading outside. Harry had two stacks, one for him, the others for Cara.

Cara quickly paid for the book in her arms, and then took the ones Harry was holding. Ginny smirked at her and leaned over to whisper something.

"I saw you buy an extra book. Find something good?"

"I ran into this boy up on the upper level. He offered to help me find a book I might like." Cara told Ginny about the meeting with the boy. By the end Ginny was grinning widely.

"Cara, have you got a crush?" She asked. They were leaving the shop with the rest of the Weasley's and now Harry's other friend, Hermione who had joined them. Cara felt her cheeks warm and shrugged.

"He was quite friendly, and Charming." She smiled.

"Ooh." Ginny smirked. "You have a crush for sure."

"Do not…" Cara knew that was a lie though. She felt it was a bit pointless though. She didn't think she could easily find the boy again, even if she wanted to.

"You do!" Ginny practically squealed.

Molly led them over to a place called Olivanders. Cara and Ginny stepped up to the counter, Ginny still trying to get Cara to admit to the crush. An older man, who introduced himself as Mr. Olivander, greeted the two. Each of them was given a variety of wands to test by the man. Cara finally found her wand in a 13 inch, fairly flexible Cherry wood wand with a thestral hair core.

As she and Ginny made to leave the shop with their wands, Cara spotted her brother outside. He was holding a cardboard box in his arms and smiling at his sister. Cara stepped up to him, smiling back.

"Harry?" She asked. She wondered what had him smiling so much. Harry smiled. He passed the box to Cara.

"It's a little early, but Happy Birthday Cara." He also placed a sack of coins on top of the box. "That should be enough for the school year."

Cara knelt down, setting the box on the ground. She pulled back one of the flaps and gasped. Peering up at her from one corner of the box was a tiny, pure white Turkish Angora kitten. The kitten was looking up at Cara with one pale blue eye and one greenish yellow eye. Cara practically glowed as she lifted the kitten into her arms.

"She's beautiful." She smiled. The kitten mewed softly in Cara's arms and nuzzled against her. Harry grinned.

"I figured we could share Hedwig. I thought you might like a cat more then an owl." He shrugged. "So, Happy birthday." He said again. Cara's birthday wasn't until August 12th, but that was in just a few days.

"Thank you Harry." Cara hugged her brother and gently put the kitten back in its box. Harry returned the hug and held up another box.

"Cat supplies." He said. "I made sure you're set to go."

Cara was thrilled she had a pet. She had always wanted an animal, even used to sneak food in her pockets to feed the stray cats around private drive.

The rest of the day passed. Everyone finished getting their supplies for Hogwarts, and everyone returned back to the Burrow that night for a large supper. Cara had her kitten on her lap most of the night, unable to stop herself smiling. She ran her hand over her cat's back and tried to think of a name. By the end of the day, as she was laying in her make shift bed in Ginny's room, she had the name.

"Lumen…" She said softly. The kitten purred and Cara smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the month flew by for the Potter siblings. On the twelfth, Cara celebrated her eleventh birthday. Cara had the best birthday she had ever had, complete with cake and even a few gifts.

Harry had given her another gift, one besides the kitten he'd bought, days before. She's been given a silver necklace with a small heart charm. From Mrs. Weasley, she'd been given her clothes, all tailored to fit better and be a bit more feminine, and from Ginny, a braided a bracelet. It was small gathering, but Cara had loved it all.

It was September 1st now, and everyone was woken early for breakfast. Harry had helped his sister pack the night before. Cara woke up and cleaned up her place in Ginny's room, packing up the cot they had leant her so she didn't have to sleep on the floor. She yawned and dressed, quite pleased with her better-fitted clothing.

"We'll eat, and then we'll head out." Mrs. Weasley said. "Take the car. It will be a lovely drive." Harry and Cara both gave each other looks, both wondering how they would all fit in a teeny car. But then again, both had learned not to ask. Everyone else just agreed with Molly as if it was perfectly normal to imagine nine people crammed into a five-seater car.

After breakfast everyone was shuffled out the door, each yawning and lugging a trunk behind themselves. Cara stood by her brother, watching as trunk after trunk was impossibly shoved into the back of the car. As the siblings watched, the car's trunk seemed to grow around the luggage without losing its shape from the outside. When the trunk door was shut, the looked no different, yet Cara knew that inside was much larger.

Next, everyone began to pile into the car themselves. The car did the same thing for the people inside as it did with the luggage, and to Cara's surprise, they were all reasonably comfortable as Mr. Weasley began the drive down the road. Cara was between Harry and Ginny, sat in the middle in the back. Percy was in the front between his parents, Ron on the other side of Harry and a twin on either of side Ron and Ginny.

Cara had a good view of the rearview mirror, where she could see Fred and George playing some sort of game with their hands behind her head. She had no idea what they were doing, but it was rather interesting to watch the strange gestures they made at each other. After a while, she felt it was comparable to a wizards version of rock paper scissors.

"Here we are then. Percy, hop out with me and help me get everyone a trolley." Mr. Weasley motioned for his elder son to follow him as he left the car. Percy did, and together they brought 7 trolley's over and loaded each with everyone's things. In Cara's, her trunk and Lumen's cage.

Lumen gave a short, annoyed sounding meow as she watched Cara. Cara reached through bars of the cage and scratched her kitten's ear. "Sorry Kitty cat." She said softly.

When everyone was unloaded and ready to go, they began to walk towards Platforms nine and ten. Cara looked between them, knowing the platform they needed lied between, through the wall between the two platforms. Harry had told her in a letter the year before. Watching someone, Percy this time, run through it though, was amazing, and terrifying.

Soon after, Fred, George and Ginny had all gone through. "Now, you go ahead Cara, and we'll follow after." Mrs. Weasley smiled, patting Cara on the back. Harry gave a reassuring nod, and Cara took a deep breath. She ran strait at the wall, closing her eyes before she passed through. A moment later she found herself staring at the Hogwarts express.

Cara was so taken by shock that she didn't pay attention where she pushed her trolley. She moved closer to the train, not taking her eyes off the shiny red exterior. All around her she could hear other students bustling about, saying their goodbyes to their parents and Hello's to friends. Cara paid no mind to any of it, captivated by the train.

A whistle blew and Cara snapped free of the haze that had washed over her. She looked around but couldn't find the Weasley's in the crowd. Cara bit the corner of her lip, her heart speeding a bit faster. She couldn't see the Weasleys, couldn't see her brother. She felt completely-

"Lost?" She heard a familiar voice ask. Cara spun around only to come face to face with the blonde boy she had met at Diagon alley. "You look a bit lost."

"You have no idea…" Cara smiled sheepishly. "I guess I wandered off by mistake. I don't know where anyone has gone…" She looked around again, hoping to see someone familiar.

"I wouldn't worry too much. They will be on the train for sure. If you don't find them before getting there, they will be at Hogwarts." The boy smiled. It was small, just one corner of his mouth turned up ever so slightly, but Cara felt a little relieved at the gesture.

"If you'd like…" The boy began. "You can sit with me and my friends. It will just be the three of us most likely." He glanced over his shoulder at two boys, standing on either side of him. Cara couldn't help but notice, they looked a bit like bodyguards, or henchmen the way they stood.

Cara took another look around. She couldn't see the others still. The train's whistle blew, causing Cara to jump as she snapped her attention back to the boy.

"You haven't got much time to look for them out here. That was a warning whistle. The train leaves at exactly eleven o'clock."

"Uh… I'll sit with you then. Thanks." Cara smiled slightly at him. "I'll catch up with everyone when we arrive. Hope they wont be too angry…" The last bit she murmured to herself quietly.

The boy nodded. "Right. This way then. We've already got a compartment. I was just saying goodbye to my mother and father before we left." The boy led her towards the front of the train.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Get her things on the train." The boy commanded. His two friends grabbed her trunk and slid it onto the train. They loaded her cat up too, before offering a hand to her to help her up. The blonde boy followed, taking a seat opposite Cara, shortly followed by his friends.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." The boy extended a hand to Cara. "I don't believe we shared names the last time we met." He flashed a small smile.

"Cara." Cara returned the smile. "Cara Potter." She shook his extended hand.

"Potter?" Draco frowned slightly. "So, Harry Potter is your brother then?"

Cara nodded. "Yeah." She smiled softly. "Harry is. You know him?" Cara paused. Of course Draco would know her brother. Cara had already been told that practically everyone knew of her brother.

"Yeah. We aren't exactly friends…" Draco's frown became more pronounced. Cara frowned as well, and then remembered something.

"You said your name is Draco Malfoy?" She asked. She could remember her brother mentioning a Draco in his letters. Nothing she'd read was good. If this was the same boy though, she had to admit she was a bit confused. So far Draco had been nothing but charming and helpful, the opposite of what her brother had told her.

"I guess you've heard of me then." Draco sighed. "From your tone… nothing good either. Do I get the chance to defend myself from what you've heard?" He asked, blue/grey eyes on Cara's.

Cara nodded. "Of course. It's only fair." Cara said softly. "My brother has told me his side of things. But to be honest, you don't seem like the boy he's talked about. I'm willing to listen to you."

"Thank you for that." Draco said, bringing his hands together on his lap. "I wont lie to you. Potter and I don't get along. He's not terribly nice and me, and I'm not terribly nice to him either."

"He's mentioned that." Cara said softly.

"Right. Well I imagine you know how it is. You get off on the wrong foot with someone and then it just escalates from there. You become enemies." He shrugged. "Your brother and I didn't get off on the right foot. Differences in opinions I suppose."

"Harry told me in a letter that you said his friend was scum…" Cara said softly.

"Ah…" Draco glanced away, avoiding eye contact. "About that… You see I was raised by a very pure blood family. The Weasleys are pure blood, yes… but they socialize with less then pure families. My family doesn't… believe that is proper. It's an old habit I'm afraid, to say things."

"It's not a very good one. The Weasleys are wonderful people. Very kind." Cara narrowed her eyes. "To judge them just because you don't like who they hang out with, well it's unfair."

"It's how I was raised." Draco shrugged slightly.

"That's no excuse. You can make the choice to change." Cara crossed her arms. So far she didn't like the explanation.

"It's not really that simple. I can't change a lifetime of training just like that." He snapped his fingers together. "Especially not in my family." He muttered, almost inaudibly.

"Well… it's never to late to learn." Cara said softly.

Draco snapped his attention to Cara's face again. "What? Are you offering to hang around me, change me up a bit?" He asked, looking surprised. Cara felt her cheeks warm.

"Well… Perhaps it's my civic duty to help you out. I mean… What kind of person would I be if I didn't offer to help someone better themselves?" Cara did want to help. She also hoped that she could bring out the charming boy she had met before. She had rather liked that side of him.

"I suppose I can't turn down an offer like that…" Draco smirked slightly. "Since you're offering. Though, I imagine your brother won't be happy."

"Probably not." Cara sighed. She didn't think she could make Harry understand, but apart of her really though that maybe she could help Draco, open his eyes a bit. But she didn't want to hurt her brother by befriending his enemies either. She felt torn. She knew she'd choose Harry. He was family. But she was a little saddened.

"Well. I suppose that's all something that can be decided later. Why don't we enjoy the rest of the trip?"

Cara and Draco spent the rest of the train ride talking and getting to know each other a bit. Cara was still unsure of what to do when the train came to a stop. As it did, Draco stood.

"You can leave your stuff. It will be waiting for you tonight. When you get off the train, there will be a large man there, waiting. Just follow him. Perhaps we'll talk again."

"Perhaps." Cara stepped off the train as the door opened. She heard Hagrid, who she'd met once before when he came for Harry, calling for the first years. She smiled and walked over to him, Spotting Ginny on the way.

"Where did you get off to?" Ginny asked when she spotted Cara. "We were all worried when you disappeared."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to, but I wandered off. I sat with a couple boys on the train. I wanted to find you, but the train was ready to leave already, So I got on with them and we ended up talking the whole time." Cara smiled sheepishly.

"Well, glad you're alright." Ginny smirked.

Together the two, along with the rest of the first years, followed Hagrid. He led them to some boats, where two to three students climbed into each. When everyone was safely inside the boats, they began to glide across the moonlit lake towards the castle. Cara gasped as she saw the castle. Every window was lit, creating a beautiful picture for those able to see it from the outside. All around Cara, she could hear gasps from the other first years as well.

"It's beautiful." Cara whispered to Ginny.

"Stunning." Ginny agreed.

From the lake, the students reached the underside of the school. They were led up a flight of stairs, told to file into pairs of two, and then lead into the great hall. They stopped in front of a female professor standing by an old, dingy hat that began to sing.

Cara and Ginny stood next to each other, watching in nervous silence as students were called in alphabetical order to be sorted when the hat's song ended. Soon enough, Cara's name was called and she stepped shyly forward, taking her seat on the stool. The old hat was placed on her head and she could its voice in her mind.

"How interesting…" She heard the mumble in her ear. "Another Potter." Cara felt her heart speed in her chest. She gripped the edge of the stool, her knuckles undoubtedly white.

"What shall I do with you? You're courageous… though perhaps you haven't found that courage yet…Hungry as well, but for something more. Intelligent, eager… and oh so very cunning."

If Cara could have see the hat's strange face, she new it'd be smiling.

"Very well Miss Potter. I know where to put you." The hat whispered in Cara's ear before shouting out for everyone to hear.


	5. Chapter 5

_Slytherin._

The hat's voice echoed in her ears, over and over throughout the night. She didn't understand. Why had the hat places her there? Why not Gryffindor with her brother, or even one of the other houses?

Cara stared at the ceiling above her bed. Her mind was racing, questions flying through her head faster then she could process them. She hadn't seen her brother during the sorting. Had he been there? Was something wrong? Why was she sorted into the house she was? Was she so different from her brother and his friends? Why was she a Slytherin?

With a heavy sigh, Cara rolled onto her side, pulling her blankets up close around her. She stared at the emerald cloth that hung around her bed, studying the detail in the ornate pattern. It was beautiful, but it was just another reminder that she was separated from the only people she knew.

Finally, Cara couldn't stand just lying there anymore and made her way into the common room. She did enjoy the common room. It was elegant, though dark. Her favorite part was the large window that looked under the lake. Watching the murky depths fascinated her, though it wasn't easy to see anything.

She took a seat, crossed legged, on the floor in front of the window. She leaned back on her hands, just staring out into the water. She could make out dark shapes darting around; shapes she assumed were fish. She smiled softly, imagining fish of all colors and shapes swimming around. She was sure there were fish she had never even heard of in that lake.

Cara leaned forward quickly. She was certain she had seen something dart by the glass. She had heard about the giant squid that lived in the lake. In that moment, she even thought she had caught a glimpse of it.

"Wow…" Cara whispered to herself.

. . .

"Hey."

Cara groggily started to come to. She glanced around as her eyes cleared. She had fallen asleep in front of the window, something was both surprising, without really being so. She was surprised she would allow herself to do so, but wasn't at all surprised she had fallen asleep in the first place she relaxed since her arrival.

"You're going to miss breakfast." A female voice from next to Cara said.

Cara sat up and looked at the girl standing next to her. She was about the same height as Cara, thin, with long blonde hair. Cara noticed the girl had incredible piercing blue eyes.

"Oh. Thanks. I must have dozed off." Cara mumbled, pulling herself to her feet. The girl smirked at Cara, giving her a knowing look.

"I'm a first year too. Nerves got the best of you, huh?" She asked, resting one pale hand on her slender hip.

"Yeah. I guess. My brother and his friends are all Gryffindors. I felt overwhelmed and just couldn't sleep. I came out here and I guess I relaxed enough to sleep."

The other girl nodded in understanding. "First sibling in a different house? I'm lucky. I'm an only child." She smiled.

"I only have my brother." Cara shrugged. "All my life, it's been pretty much just me and my brother. We live with our Aunt, Uncle and cousin, but… they…" She broke off for a moment.

"They are just awful."

"Awful? How so?" The girl asked, walking with Cara back to the dorm where Cara changed into her robes for the day. "I'm Victoria, by the way." She smiled, extending her hand for Cara to take.

"Cara." Cara responded. "And, yeah. They are just awful. They…" She sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't like talking about it that much." Cara raked her fingers through her hair, making sure it was knot free before she left the dorm.

Victoria nodded and smiled. "Alright. I won't push. I just wondered." She shrugged, following Cara. Cara smiled back at her, wondering if she may have a friend already. She did want friends in her house.

The girls made their way down to the great hall where they sat together. Cara was enjoying Victoria's company so far. She seemed very strong and confident, stronger then Care felt. Victoria held herself with a sense of purpose and confidence. Cara admired that in her.

Cara felt plain compared to Victoria. Victoria had brilliant blue eyes and blonde hair, while Cara had green eyes and red hair. She did like her features; she just felt they were plain compared to the other girls. Victoria was slender, but in a more proper and healthy way. Cara felt boney next to her.

"What class have you got first?" Victoria asked, checking her class list. "Do we have the same classes? I heard that the first few years, students of the same house have the same classes together."

Cara checked her schedule with Victoria's. "Must be. We have all the same classes." She smiled. Victoria smiled as well. Both girls were happy to share classes. They were getting along well so far, and both were eager for a friend.

After breakfast, the girls went to their first class; double potions with the Gryffindors. Cara was apprehensive, remembering all her brother's letters to her, detailing his first year. He had mentioned the potions professor many times, and never had it been good. If Cara was honest with herself, she was a bit afraid.

Victoria found seats for the two in the front of the room. Cara sat next to her and pulled her parchment from her shoulder bag so she could be ready to take notes if needed. She also had her ink well and quill pulled out and resting on her desk. Her cauldron was in front of her and just to her right, where the burner was.

As Cara adjusted her quill, she heard the classroom door opened the professor entered the room. He made his way to the front of the class, adjusting his sleeves. Once he reached his desk, the professor turned to face the class, staring them down one by one. Cara felt her heart fall into her stomach. It was a weird feeling, being scanned over along with the rest of the class.

"We'll begin with your books." The professor said in an icy tone, his eyes resting on Cara for an extra moment before flitting off. "Page 13." He turned his back to them then, and began to write the name of the potion down on the old chalkboard behind him. There was a shuffling sound of students digging through their bags as their reached for their books. Cara turned to the proper page. She saw the word ACONITE printed at the top with a list of properties. On the next page, another word, BEZOAR, took the top of the page.

"Study these ingredients." Professor Snape commanded. "We will be studying the properties of the ingredients for draught of the living dead, as well as studying preparation techniques for the next few classes. By the time we're done, I expect each of you to know this potion like you know yourselves."

Combined groans and grumbles came from the students. Cara wasn't one of them. She felt the professor was concise and to the point, but passionate about what he taught. She could sort of see why Harry would dislike Professor Snape, but he seemed to be one of those people that just didn't come off very well. Someone you had to get used to, to see in a better light.

Cara got to work studying her book. She quickly scanned the first page, learning that Aconite had two other names, Monkshood, and wolfsbane. She had heard of both but never thought they were the same plant. There was a little illustration of the plant in the center of the page, done in black and white. Cara thought the flower looked rather pretty, and its properties were incredible. She wasn't sure, as this was her first class, but she had a feeling that potions may be her favorite.

"This is fascinating." She whispered to Victoria, turning her gaze to the next page, looking at the properties of a Bezoar.

"You think this fascinating?" Victoria whispered, her tone giving away her boredom. "You're crazy. This is dull."

"Dull?" Cara was shocked to hear that. "These things come together to make new things, new, incredible potions that can do things to people. This is amazing." Cara whispered.

"Weirdo." Victoria smiled though. Cara wasn't sure how to take the comment, but since Victoria smiled, she decided it wasn't an attack.

Cara and Victoria spent the rest of class in silence, studying the two ingredients. Cara was completely blown away by the Bezoar, A stone, taken from the stomach of a goat, which could help save someone from poisoning. Cara just couldn't believe the strange little object could do such a powerful thing. Potions would definitely be one of her favorites.


End file.
